


Рядом

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, Pacific Rim Uprising Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: - Ты уж не серчай, Германн, - Ньют горько усмехается. – Просто знал бы ты, как мне надоело быть одному.





	Рядом

Он знает это место. Он был здесь - сначала в Дрифте с мозгом детёныша, и потом ещё тысячу раз во сне.  
Но обычно хозяева кайдзю – единственные, кого он здесь видит. Теперь же перед огромными пришельцами спиной к нему застыла человеческая фигурка. Рукава белой рубашки закатаны, и разноцветные татуировки неуместно жизнерадостными пятнами выделяются на фоне залитого чужим холодным светом мира.  
\- Ньютон, - срывается с пересохших губ. Он поспешно шагает вперёд и кричит уже в полный голос: - Ньютон! Не надо!  
Какие-то щупальца обхватывают его ноги, вырывают из руки трость, вынуждая неловко рухнуть на землю. Ещё одно удавкой обвивается вокруг горла.  
Ньют чуть поворачивает голову – ровно настолько, чтобы была видна струйка тёмной крови, вытекающая из глаза. Очертания татуировок дрожат, плавятся, как будто чернильные монстры хотят соскочить с его рук.  
\- Почему, Германн? – он пожимает плечами. – Я сумасшедший учёный без родных и друзей, который рисует у себя на коже чудовищ и дрифтует с их мозгами. Такие, как я, либо спасают мир, который не дал им ничего хорошего, либо превращают его в ад. Спасать я уже пробовал. Честно говоря, мне не понравилось.  
Неправда, хочет сказать он. Мако _была_ твоим другом. Я твой друг. Я люблю тебя. Ты это знаешь, ты видел мой разум.  
Но всё, что вырывается из его горла – придушенный хрип. Он скребёт ногтями по упругой синей коже, но пальцы соскальзывают, не позволяя ухватиться, хоть немного отодвинуть от горла.  
\- Ты уж не серчай, Германн, - Ньют горько усмехается. – Просто знал бы ты, как мне надоело быть одному.  
Он отворачивается и делает шаг вперёд.  
Германн готов поклясться, что пришельцы победно улыбаются – если в их мире есть аналог улыбок.  
\- Ты упрямый, - говорит кто-то из них через горло Ньюта. – Похож на нас. Наверное, ты придал бы ему сил, если бы был с ним. С тобой он бы справился. Но тебя не было рядом. Рядом были только мы.  
Извернувшись, Германн наконец сбрасывает щупальце с шеи и успевает протянуть руку к Ньюту, на плечи которого уже ложатся гигантские уродливые лапы.  
\- Ньютон, нет!

Германн слепо моргает, привыкая к полумраку опустевшего временного центра. Судя по всему, его вырубило от усталости, когда он на секунду сел перевести дух – такое случалось во время войны, после особо опасных кризисов, требовавших многочасовой работы. Обычно если Ньют оказывался рядом с ним в лаборатории, он укрывал Германна его же паркой, или, на худой конец, своей курткой, пропахшей химикатами и фастфудом, которую Германн терпеть не мог.  
Он упрямо мотает головой, прогоняя непрошеные воспоминания.  
Джейк пообещал, что допрашивать завтра – или уже сегодня? - пойманного Ньюта они будут вместе, и нельзя позволить себе забыть, что теперь это вражеский агент, убивший Мако и ещё многих людей, а не его коллега и друг.  
_Бывший друг_ , мелькает ядовитая мысль. _Друг, которого ты сам толкнул во вражеские объятия. У тебя нет права винить кого-либо, кроме себя._  
Он зажмуривается - до боли, до белых пятен. Отчего-то в горле перестаёт хватать воздуха. Щёки обжигают непослушные слёзы.  
Германн так и не привык за эти годы к кошмарам с пришельцами.  
Но сейчас он с радостью обменял бы реальность на самый худший из них.


End file.
